Kickin' It with Kelli
by flight29downfan
Summary: Kelli was born and raised in Hawaii but after a shark attack nearly took her life her family relocated to Seaford, California. Being the new girl is hard enough but having to deal with the nightmares and the loss of her arm? She misses her friends in Hawaii but she makes new friends in Seaford. Join her as she does karate, her friends set her up with her boyfriend, and surf.


_I only own Kelli and her family. She is a love interest for and if you don't like it don't read it._

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Seaford **_

It was the same dream that I had been having for months, since the day a Tiger Shark attacked me and bite off my left arm. I was in the ocean with my best friend Nikole or just Nikki and her father and two brothers Bryon and Ian. We we're talking about the recent surfing competition when it happened. There was a tug on my board and Nikki screamed "KELLI!" As soon as we got close to land I woke up with a start.

I sat up in my new bedroom in Seaford, California. My family had just moved here from Kauai, Hawaii. As I dangled my legs over the edge of the bed I ran my right hand through my curly brown hair and said, "Just a dream. It was just a dream."

Of course it wasn't a dream I had gone from being the youngest champion surfer on the amateur league to being so unsure of myself. All I knew was that I belonged in the water and would become a champion again.

There was a knock on the door and I said, "Come in." My mom walked in and said, "Morning Kelli. Your father and brothers have good news."

"What is it?"

She replied, "They found the shark."

"That's great! It won't be able to do this to anyone else. I'm going to get dressed."

"Alright Kelli."

She walked out of my room and I walked over to my closet and grabbed a grey t-shirt and put it on my bed. I then walked back and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and put them on my bed. I then grabbed a pair of grey flip-flops. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my plain black bikini.

I got dressed and brushed my hair before walking down stairs. When I walked into the kitchen I saw my mother holding a picture of me and Nikki holding our trophies before I lost my arm.

"Mom are you alright."

She said, "Yeah, Kelli. I'm fine. What are you going to do today?"

"Well I'm going to surf and explore Seaford."

My mother said, "Okay Kelli have fun."

"Thanks Mom."

I walked upstairs and grabbed my blue sea-glass necklace and put it on and then grabbed my purse and cell phone before heading out.

I was walking around Seaford before going to a strip mall and decided to stop for lunch at a place called Falafel Phil's. As I was sitting outside sending my mother a text message.

When a boy said, "What are you doing sitting in the spot the we reserve for Prom queens?"

"Eating lunch."

Another boy said, "Ignore him. Hi I'm Milton and those two are Eddie and Jerry."

"Hi I'm Kelli Simon."

Eddie then said, "No way. Kelli Simon the surfer?"

"Yeah."

Eddie then said, "My family has followed you since you started, it was all over the news when the shark attacked you."

Jerry asked, "Are you still going to surf?"

"Of course. You can't take me out of the ocean."

Milton then said, "Why don't you come meet our karate teacher Rudy. He's a huge fan of yours."

"Sure I'd love to. The only other thing that I have to do today is surf."

We walked into a place called the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Jerry then said, "I'll go get Rudy."

He walked into the office and I heard a very girly scream and a man came out and said, "Your really Kelli Simon?"

"Yup."

He then grabbed a poster of me surfing and said, "Can you sign something for me? I'm Rudy by the way."

"Sure thing I'll sign something."

He handed me the poster and a black sharpie. I leaned on a bunch of mats and wrote:

_Rudy, thanks for all the support. I could have never been as big as I am without all of my fans. Live life on the open waves-Kelli Aliikai Simon. _

I dotted all the I's with a heart and handed it to him and said, "Thanks Kelli. Are you interested in taking Martial Arts?"

"Yeah. That could help make standing on a surfboard easier. I call my Mom and ask."

I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and called my Mom's cell phone.

She answered, "Kelli is everything alright?"

"Yeah Mom everything's fine. But I was wondering can I do martial arts? It might help me with my balance."

She replied, "Sure Kelli."

We hung up and I said, "My mother said, that I can."

Rudy said, "Welcome to the warrior's."

Once I was assigned a locker and got a Gi I said, "I'll see you later guy's. The waves are calling me."

"Can we come watch."

"Sure my family has a private beach. So just come to my house with me."

We went to each of there house before we headed to my house. We walked inside and I said, "Mom some friends came over and we're going to go into the water."

"Alright Kelli."

I took off my shorts, shirt, and my necklace. I then grabbed my red, pink, and white surfboard and my beach bag.

We walked outside and I put my beach bag down and was putting was on my board and the leash around my left ankle. Milton then said, "Kelli what does your middle name mean?"

"Aliikai? It means queen of the sea. Which is ironic because I love surfing more then anything else. Even though I have one arm surfing is my passion. I was born to surf, this is why I wake up at the crack of dawn everyday. This is why I endure belly rashes, reef cuts, and muscles so tired they feel like noodles. And I've learned that life is a lot like surfing when you get caught in the impact zone you need to get right back up. Because you never know what's over the next wave and if you have faith anything is possible anything at all."

We went into the water and I was trying to sense a wave coming. Eddie then said, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to sense a wave something that my father told me that I could do. When I first lost my arm I was unsure if I could still surf so my Dad told me this so that I could continue doing what I love."

I sensed a wave and paddled out to it I stood up on my board and was doing some tricks and when I got done with the wave I jumped off of my board and my friends clapped and I said, "Thanks guys."

The guys eventually left and I continued surfing. My older brother Noah then yelled, "Kelli! Come on. Dad, Kane, and I just got in."

"Coming!"

I paddled back to land and gave a hug and he said, "Hi water woman. How have you been?"

"Good. I'm getting a lot better at surfing with only one arm."

I leaned my surfboard against the house and we walked inside. I then saw that the living room was filled with letters.

"What is all this?"

Dad replied, "Fan mail. Your famous for keeping true to yourself while you have always been yourself."

"I'm going to go to bed. It's late an I'm tired."

Mom said, "Alright. Goodnight Kelli."

I then walked upstairs and put on my grey tank top and teal and grey shorts. I then got into bed and went to bed.

I had another dream of the attack. I was in the trunk of Nikki's father's truck with her and Bryon near me. When the ambulance came over I woke up.

I looked at the time on my phone and then walked over to my closet and grabbed my white and blue tank top, white jeans, and my white flip-flops. I got dressed into my bikini from yesterday and then got dressed.

I grabbed my hair straightener and then went downstairs. I was eating when my mother came downstairs and told me we we're going to Seaford High.

"Alright Mom. Just let me finish my breakfast. Can you straighten my hair?"

She said, "Alright Kelli."

Mom straightened my hair and then we went to Seaford High. As soon as we got into the principal's office he said, "Hello Kelli. I'm Principal Burke."

"Hi Mr. Burke."

He said, "Alright we're going to enroll Kelli in school. What's your full name?"

"Kelli Aliikai Simon. I was born August 31st and I'm 13 years old."

He said, "Alright Kelli. Before we do your schedule I have to ask. What happened to your arm?"

"A tiger shark bite it off. I'm a surfer so I'm used to danger."

He said, "Alright Kelli. You have a Math, Science, English, Spanish, Social Studies, and a Study Hall instead of P.E. because it would be to hard for you to do some of the activates. You have to free spots in your schedule."

"Alright can I have an art class and a cooking class."

He said, "Alright Kelli. Just a few more questions. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. Two older brothers Noah and Kane. I was born in Kauai, Hawaii."

"Alright Ms. Simon that's it. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. I will normally wear flip flops and a bathing suit under my clothes. Is that okay?"

He replied, "Yes. As long as it's covered."

When I got home I immediately went surfing.

I was paddling out and was getting great waves. I duck dived under a wave and then stood up and then did some tricks before it tunneled. I jumped off and then continued surfing for a few more hours.

My mother then yelled, "KELLI! It's almost time for karate."

"Coming mom."

I paddled back in and leaned my board against the house. I went up to my bedroom and I grabbed a duffle bag. I put a pair of my colorful board shorts, my rip curl love bird shirt, and my gold sharpie marker.

I got dressed and brushed my hair and then walked downstairs with my hair up and my bag.

Mom and I then got into the car and we drove to the dojo. My Mom said, "Call me if you want a ride home."

"Alright Mom. Love you."

I walked into the dojo and Rudy said, "Hi Kelli. Just get changed and then we can start."

"Alright." I went into the girls changing room and then got changed. I walked back out and Rudy said, "Milton, Eddie, Jerry. You guys work on what I showed you yesterday. I'm going to work with Kelli."

He showed me some moves and then said, "Alright Kelli. I know it's going to be harder for you with only one arm but I'm sure you can do it."

I nodded and did the moves that he did and he said, "Great job Kelli. Practice that while I help the others."

I nodded again and then continued doing them. When it was time to go I changed back into my clothes and said, "Bye guys. See you tomorrow."

I walked home and said, "Guys I'm home."

Noah said, "Just in time for supper to."

I then sat down at the table and we all started eating. Dad then said, "I heard that your starting at Seaford High tomorrow."

"Yeah after dinner I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. I'm excited and I'm going to school with Milton, Eddie, and Jerry so I will know so people. And we have lunch together and I have classes with all of my friends."

After dinner I walked to the bathroom with my pajamas and favorite shampoo. I took my shower and then towel dried my hair before walking into my bed and putting my phone on the charger and setting and alarm before going to bed.


End file.
